The invention relates to an improvement in a radio controlled toy vehicle.
Various types of radio controlled toy vehicles have been known to generally persons and particularly various toy motor vehicles are attractive to user such as children. The majority of such conventional radio controlled toy motor vehicles were able to show various traveling performances such as forward/reverse traveling and right and left turns. The conventional radio controlled toy motor vehicles were further able to generate various types of dummy engine sounds in combination of light on and off performance.
Whereas one of the conventional radio controlled toy motor vehicles was designed to permit a body of the motor vehicle to exhibit a vertical motion or an up-and-down motion with an amplitude and at a predetermined time interval, such toy motor vehicle was not yet attractive to the users. Another one of the conventional radio controlled toy motor vehicles was designed to be able to show a spin motion with no slide motion nor fall down, such toy vehicle was, however, not attractive to the users.
User's attentions and interests are now directed to high quality performances or much more complicated and unique performances shown by the radio controlled toy vehicles. It would, therefore, be required to develop a novel radio controlled toy motor vehicle which is able to show a unique performance which may be sufficiently attractive to users.